debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Entity
Summary The Evil Entity is an ancient evil and driving antagonist of Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Incorporated. Due to his crimes against humanity, he was sealed away by his fellow Anunnaki for his violent nature within a crystal sarcophagus. He would attempt to bring many groups of mystery-solving talent closer to the puzzle of the Planispheric Disks in order to free him from his prison and to threaten life once regaining his true power once more during the interplanetary alignment of Nibiru, the time of the Annunaki's rise from a mysterious planet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely far higher Name: The Evil Entity Origin: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Gender: '''Male '''Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Anunnaki, Higher Dimensional Entity, The Nibiru Entity Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Even when weakened, he boasted he would consume entire galaxies. Consistently labeled by Nova to be a universal threat in being able to destroy it and many other worlds if left unchecked. His death caused the entire reset of the timeline as explained by Velma), likely far higher (Anunnaki are implied to be further as higher dimensional beings) Dimensionality: 4-D, likely far higher (Anunnaki are being dimensional beings of a higher dimension, which Velma elaborates are from the fourth dimension and beyond) Travel Speed: Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Able to keep up with other Anunnaki in combat) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+, likely far higher Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Could survive attacks from his fellow Anunnaki who should be comparable to him), likely far higher Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Macrocosmic+, likely far higher Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1; Has existed at least for thousands of years since the Babylonian Nibiru collision and is implied to be ageless), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Curse Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Anunnaki are stated to have no physical form), Eldritch Physiology, Large Size (Type 1; Grew this size by consuming many humans from Crystal Cove), Possession (Overtook Professor Pericles' body), Passive Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Capable of swaying the negativity of others by bringing their positive selves to a place between dimensions, affecting to even up to their souls as his existence forever bound the Spanish Conquistadors from ascending to the afterlife. Brought those involved with the cursed treasure into madness, such as the Spanish Conquistadors. Influenced the entire town of Crystal Cove and many of his inhabitants to serve him throughout history), Passive Statistics Amplification (Noted to get stronger by Nova every second he is unleashed), Dimensional Travel (The Anunnaki can traverse different universes and their layers), Possible Fate Manipulation (Credited to have been "the author of every wish and desire" and to have brought Mystery Inc. together), Absorption (Can absorb people through coming in contact with him), Weather Manipulation (Made a red stormy cloud over Crystal Cove), Earth Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (Could create magma geysers and earthquakes to split open the land), Summoning (Able to summon other Anunnaki to aid him through a portal), Likely Time Stop (Should scale to Nova who is able to stop time briefly to talk to Scooby), Possibly Power Bestowal (Anunnaki are implied to have potentially given their animal hosts the ability to speak and advanced intelligence once leaving) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Capable of manipulating the events of Nibiru into his favor, which only comes every 3,600 years. Lead an army of evil Anunnaki with the intention of destroying everything when regaining his full power) Weaknesses: He needs a host to possess in order for him to truly manifest, though some of his abilities can still work, even when sealed within the Crystal Sarcophagus. The Crystal Sarcophagus serves as his permanent anchor to reality, so it would destroy him if it is also destroyed (albeit the Sarcophagus is rather durable as only the Heart of the Jaguar when enhanced by friendship could shatter it). Note: The Evil Entity only has the Crystal Sarcophagus as a weakness given that in the plot, it had not absorbed enough humans to sever its bonds from it. It is because of this that he would eventually become independent from this limitation and be able to destroy the universe. This is a situational weakness as it was context-dependent on how the Annunaki had sealed him previously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Majora (The Legend of Zelda) - Majora's profile (Majora was in his restricted key) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Human Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Scooby Doo Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fate Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Stop Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Madness Users Category:Superhumans Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users